Just another love story
by FanFictionLoverWritter
Summary: Lucy is a rich girl but who never really have had friends. When she joins "Singing Loud" Academy she makes pretty many friends. Read the story to find out more about her story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys well I am a rookie when it comes about writing fanfictions about this couple, so I would really love if you write your opinion about it. ^^

Just another love story

„Singing Loud" Academy, the most popular college in Japan. This musical college makes the best singers and compositors since its opening. Under the careful coordination of the Principal, Makarov Dreyar, and the teachers Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez and Laxus Dreyar, the students learn everything that it's to know about the music industry, about composing, singing, image and everything.

It was just another normal day at the „Singing Loud" Academy. The sun was shining as strong as ever, the birds flew and sang around. That day was the big day, since it was the day of the registrations and of the big exam. It was about 9:30 am and at 10 am started the exam. The gates were closing slowly and a blonde young lady ran trying to get inside, but she was stoped by the gateman. She made puppy eyes and kept on begging him, but without succes.

- Sir, please. I got to pass this exam! I can't pass it if I am not in the classroom when it starts..., she continued.

- I am sorry, lady but you should have been here until 9:30 am., said the man with a cold voice.

- Man, just let her enter..., a voice hears behind the blonde girl. It was a pink-haired boy who was now painting.

- And you are?..., the confused gateman asked.

- Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!, the boy continued losing the man's interes.

- Ooook, however you can't eneter., he ended up the discussion. Right at that moment a limousine came and entered in. When the door of the car opened, 2 boys came out of it. A blond haired one and a black haired one. The blond one turned to the gateman.

- Oh, come on... just let them in. The exam however starts only over half an hour., he said bored.

- Mister Eucliffe... but the Principal's orders says...

- Do as I said and I will talk to the old man. Let them in.

- B-but... - Now!, those blue eyes were now sending a cold and threathing feelingthat made the gateman to let them in.

As the blonde girl and the pink-haired boy entered, she thanked for the help and hurried up to get in her class. The three boys stayed behind, watching her. On Eucliffe's face appeared a small smirk and then turned to his friend. „Oy, Rogue. Let's go." He said as he stepped on the pavement towards the entrance. The exam came and go.

A couple days later came the day of the results sharing. From the big crowd came a strong scream. „Yahoooo! I passed!" the same pink-haired boy that was late said. In the next moment, a punch kicked him in the head, making him to shut up. „Shut up, flame-brain. I passed too. That's not a big deal." A black haired man said coldly. in the other part of the crowd, Eucliffe and his friend were looking confident at the lists. "just as expected, we passed." .

From all those students that have participated, only half passed and now it was the time for the "Welcome" ceremony and party. All the students that passed were invited in the big hall of the main building, where the teacher and the Principal were waiting for them.

Inside of the big building were about 100 students, all excited and curious. Eucliffe and Rogue were looking around bored, until the blond man's gaze met the golden hair of a young lady. The same smirk, of a couple days ago, appeared again and his steps led him to her. His eyes weren't very pleased when he arrived next to her, the source of their displeasure being a pink-haired noisy boy.

However, Eucliffe decided to ignore Natsu and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey blondie. I see you passed." he said with a small smile on his lips. The girl turned around surprised and met his blue eyes and charming smile. "Y-Yeah..." she muttered shyly. Her shyness made the young tall man to laugh. "I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe." he continued leaning in and kissing her hand. Her cheeks turned in red and managed to continue. "I am Lucy Heartfillia...".

A few more minutes passed and Lucy got to meet Rogue Cheney, Levy McGarden and Gray Fullbuster. They were all talking and laughing, when suddenly all the lights turned off. A couple seconds passed like this, until 2 reflectors were opened, their light falling on an old tiny man who was dressed funny and wo was staying on a column. "Welcoooooome to the "Singing Loooooooooud" Academyyyyy" the man yelled in his microphone making all the students to cover their ears. "I hope you will enjoy your time here and surprise me with the best results. Now go and enjoy your first day here. See ya, kids!" he continued, then grabbed a rope and jumped from the top of the pillar, being pushed faster by the wind of a huge fan. The wind created by the big machine, made almost half of the students to fall on their butts and the girls skirts to raise. Lucy tried to keep her skirt down and to hold herself on her legs. Right at the moment when she felt she was about to fall, the blonde girl felt a strong chest supporting her and two musculos arms covering her with a jacket. She slowly turned to see who was and her brown eyes met a big smile. "It seems as I saved ya..." Sting said looking down at her.

After that little "show", the students were led to their rooms by the personal of the Academy. They had to stay 2 in every room. Lucy and Levy were staying in a room, Sting and Rogue in one and Natsu and Gray in other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The classes started at the Academy. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney were in class A, the class with the best results in the exam. Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gray were in class B, the second class as results.

The lessons started and the first lesson was "Musical Theory" with Mirajane Strauss. When the teacher entered in the classroom and told students to take a seat, Natsu hurried up and almost kicked a student, only to get a place next to Lucy. The blonde girl looked a little strange at him and then invited Levy to sit next to her too.

After about half an hour, the door opened and inside came in a pretty tall boy with muscular arms, piercings and black hair. "Sorry for the delay, I got lost" he said walking to the free seat next to Levy and sat there. Mira didn't scowl him and continued the discussion she had before with the students. When she finished, Strauss took out of her bag some scores and asked Lucy to sit at the piano and to play it. The girl did as she was asked but when to start... she couldn't. Heartfillia tried to understand what all those notes meant but she couldn't read the score.

"She can't read a score and she got in this Academy? I bet she paid for her place here." the boy next to Levy said coldly. This remark gained him death glares from Mira, Levy, Natsu and Gray. Hearing those words, Lucy got up and ran out of the classroom, then let her legs to lead her wherever they wanted to.

After the classes finished and Levy got in their room, she found Lucy at the desk studying very hard about how to read a score. On the blue-haired girl's lips appeared a smile. "Do you want some help?" she asked but received a negative answer. The next day, the mean guy came to Lucy and appologized. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday...I'm Gajel." he said but didn't receive any answer since the blonde girl was focusing on the theory book that she was reading.

Day after day passed and Heartfillia improved her reading pretty much. It was Saturday and since almost everyone was out, in town, she thought that it would be a very good oportunity for her to repeat playing the piano. She went in the music room, sat at the piano and when to start to play, her hands paralyzed. Lucy couldn't play, neither touch the keyboards. A few tears fell on her cheecks and then down on the keyboards.

Sting was bored and was walking through the Academy looking for something to do, when he passed by the music room. He noticed that it was someone inside there and thought about joining. Only after a couple steps he noticed that it was Lucy and even more, she was crying. His blue eyes narrowed, his legs moved on their own and led him behind her. Sting noticed that she was holding her hands above the keyboards like she was going to sing, but instead she was crying.

- Hey... are you ok?, he asked with a concerced voice.

- I-I'm gonna be ok..., Lucy lied sobbing.

- Lucy, look at me... what happened?, Sting continued touching one of her hands with his.

- I can't play anymore. I don't know what's going on with me..., she whispered. On Sting's lips appeared a smirk.

- Then let me help you., Eucliffe continued putting his both hands over hers and started playing the piano., Just leave your hands to follow mine.

They stayed there, in the same position, for about an hour. At the end of that hour, Lucy was finally capable to play the piano again without hestitating. Her lips formed a big smile, smile that made Sting to stare at her for a couple minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

The time has passed and Lucy became more opened and sociable, her best friends being Levy and Natsu. The last week of the first semester came and the students had to make groups of 2 and work on a song. If the song was good, they'd pass.

The teacher coupled the compositors with the solists and presented the students their partners. Lucy was grouped with Natsu, Gray with Juvia and Gajeel with Levy. They had about a week to compose a song, the lyrics and to record it.

In the music room, after the hours, Lucy was composing the song when the door opened slowly and inside came Sting. A small smile appeared on his lips and he kept the silence. After a few moments the blonde girl raised her eyes to meet two blue-ocean eyes looking at her from the other part of the piano.

- What are you doing, Sting?, she asked raising a brow and looking down at her papers.

- Just watching... am I not allowed?, he continued with the same smile on his lips.

- I'll finish here just in a moment and the piano will be only yours., Lucy said and ran her eyes on the papers.

- You don't have to leave, you know... I enjoy your company... and I hoped you enjoy mine too, but I see I am wrong..., Sting finished and got up, then walked to the door.

- Sting, wait!, Heartfillia got up suddenly but it was too late, he already had left.

The next day, Lucy saw Sting in the cafeteria but he wasn't wearing a pair of white jeans and an yellow t-shirt, but one of his suits. His hair was made and not looking disheveled and wild as usually. He was acting different even with the girls. When Heartfillia walked towards him and sat at his table, Eucliffe finished his sandwhich and then looked at Rogue. "Let's go, we got a song to finish." he said and then left, leaving Lucy there, without even saying "hey" or "bye".

The days passed and the next day, it was the last day for recording the songs. Lucy and Natsu finished their song so she had some spare time. The girl was walking down the halls when she heard a voice coming from one of the recording rooms.

_ " __I've been__ standing here with my arms out wide _

_But you just keep on passing me by_

_I can change your life forever_

_If you would just give me the time"_

The more she got closer the room, the more the voice seemed familiar.

_"Baby I've been standing here at you_

_But to you I'm invisible_

_I can make your heart feel brand new_

_Do you even notice me at all?_

_It's like I'm invisible..._

_Invisible..."._

Lucy entered in the room and got a little shocked. She saw Sting singing. What shocked her wasn't the fact that the boy's voice was that good but the lyrics. Her mouth opened forming a little "o". Heartfillia stayed there and listened the song until it's end. When she noticed that Sting was coming, Lucy got out of that room as fast as possible. Eucliffe got out of the room and bumped in her. When his blue eyes fell on her, his mouth opened but then closed and he started walking in the other way.

After a couple days, the results came and only half of the students passed. Fortunately, Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Sting and Rogue passed. They were all happy and the holiday made their happiness only to grow even more.

It was the last day before the holiday and most of the students were in the cafeteria. At a table, Rogue and Sting were having a coffe. The black haired guy kept looking at his friend who was staring in space.

- Did you hear? Our parents's relationship was made public at the last night event., Rogue said waiting for Sting's reaction.

- Yeah... it was the time by now..., the blond guy continued staying in the same position., I even heard dad proposed Skiadrum last night.

- So we will be brothers, huh?, Cheney sipped from his coffee.

- What would be the difference from how we are now?, Eucliffe sighed and started playing with his coup of coffee.

- For how long will you keep playing this game?, Rogue asked serious.

- What are you talking about?, Sting moved this time his eyes to his friend.

- I'm talking about how you try to keep your distance from Lucy. I am your friend since we opened our eyes. I saw you playing this game a couple times by now. Why are you playing it again?

- I'm not playing. I'm just getting sure I am not falling in love. Not with _her..., _after this Rogue started chuckeled, which surprised Sting., Why are you chuckling?

- You are in love with her already. Look at you. You are wearing suit and tie, you have your hair made and there is no wedding or public event. You are changing in a man without you to know. Now grow some balls, get her some flowers and invite her for a coffee. NOW!, Rogue frowned as he hit his friend's head for snapping him out of shock.

Said and done. Only 5 minutes later, a very good looking and classy Sting Eucliffe was running through the campus holding a red rose and going towards the girls dorm. When he got the Lucy's floor, the boy was already tired so he stopped to catch his breath. Bad move, because when stopped, from behind bumped in him...


	4. Chapter 4

When he got the Lucy's floor, the boy was already tired so he stopped to catch his breath. Bad move, because when stopped, from behind bumped in him Natsu. The pink haired guy was looking very happy and optimistic. Sting narrowed his eyes and asked the boy:

- Why are you so happy?

- I am taking Lucy out. It's gonna be awesome., Dragneel answered leaving a shocked Sting behind. Natsu walked towards Lucy's door from where he picked her up and they both left.

With fast steps, Eucliffe walked towards his and Rogue's room. He opened the door slamming it by the wall. His anger was obvious on his face.

- That damned Dragneel! Why did he...Ughhh... Grrr, Sting started frowning and groaning.

- Hey Sting, be polite and say "Hello" to mr. Makarov., Rogue interupted him while sipping from his tea.

- Huh? Oh, hello sir. I didn't know you were here., Eucliffe said trying to calm down.

- Hello, Sting. I have talked with your father. He invited me to his wedding and also all the students. Weisslogia asked us to write some songs for the wedding. Watcha say about it as a holiday homework?, Makarov looked at the boy being serious.

- Homework? For holiday? You gotta be kidding. And dad is serious? All the students?!, Sting felt his anger growing inside of him but then he felt a kick in his abdomen.

- Don't be an idiot. You can invite her as your partner or at least win her over. That Natsu Dragneel can't compare to you when it comes about dancing society dances., Rogue explained on a very low voice gaining a nod from Sting.

- And sir... do you know when dad's wedding will be?, Eucliffe asked with more interes than before.

- Yeah, at the end of the holiday. Over two weeks. It seems that Weisslogia was already prepairing this wedding.

This news made a smirk to grow up on Sting's lips. In his head a whole plan was being created. He was gonna write a couple songs that would put him in the spot light and then he would dance with Lucy. This was gonna work perfect and she would fall for him.

In the holiday almost everyone went home but Sting, Rogue, Lucy and some other students. Eucliffe had spent his holiday in the recording studio and the music room with Rogue. He would ocassionaly bump in Lucy.

After a week he had finally wrote a song. Sting entered in the studio with Rogue and started recording. Hearing someone singing made Lucy curious and went to see who it was. There she met Rogue sitting on a chair and watching.

- Enter., he said not looking at her.

- Are you sure this is ok?, she asked being not sure about that invitation. Rogue just nodded and then pressed a button.

- Sting, let's record the new song., Cheney spoke in the microphone gaining a positive answer.

_"Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Yeah I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right girl_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play them like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make em' bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a man_

_Do my hair, wear suit and tie_

_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand"_

- You look pretty surprised., Rogue stated with a small sirk on his lips.

- Well who wouldn't be... He expresses the feelings of this song so good... like he'd know how it feels to be afraid to fall in love., Lucy ran her fingers through her hair.

- He wrote the lyrics. Every single word., Cheney explained as he watched his friend.

_"You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_You still make fun of the other guys_

_But when you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Brings more trouble than it all is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a man_

_Do my hair, wear suit and tie_

_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I'll take off and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I'll burst into flames_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack"_

After Sting finished singing, Lucy got up and walked towards the door. She stopped and stayed in it when Rogue coughed.

- I think you should stay a little longer. Sting wants to ask you something. Am I right, Sting?, the black haired guy said looking at Lucy and not turning towards his friend.

- If you wanna ask me anything... I will be at the cafeteria., Heartfillia finished and left.

Just as she said, Lucy was in the cafeteria looking down at the coup of coffe in front of her when Sting came and sat at her table. The young man ordered a coffee too and turned towards the blonde girl in front of him.

For about 10 minutes she ignored him and pretending that she was thinking about something else. Eucliffe didn't give up that easily. He waited there and didn't move. His blue eyes were analyzing each inch from the cafeteria, the tips of his fingers were kicking the table and his nose was inspiring the strawberry and vanilla perfume which was coming from Lucy.

- Sooo... you are going to ignore me... ok. Well, if you wanna know, I wanted to invite you to my father's wedding, but since you ignore me, I'll take that as a "no"., After he explained everything, Sting put the money for their coffes on the table and then got up to leave.

- I'll send you a message with my dress's colour. Your shirt's colour has to fit with my dress's. And I'll also send you my adress., Lucy answer running the tips of her fingers slowly over his hand, sending shivers up and down his spine.


	5. Chapter 5

I read more fanfictions and I thought that I should do a disclaimer too plus, guys I wanna know your opinions, even if it is a positive or a negative one.  
P.S: I am gonna use another way of writing in this chapter, so tell me which way do you like better.:D

P.S2: The characters will be more OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. And the small speech that Sting will have is inspired from Chuck Bass's.;)

**Normal POV**

After Sting left, Natsu went to Lucy's table and started talking with her. Eucliffe didn't really left, but kept the distance as he was watching the two of them. He was feeling a strange feeling in his chest as Dragneel and Heartfilia were laughing, talking and obiviously having fun.

The rest of the day passed with Sting on their trace, his eyes never leaving them. As the night came, Natsu took Lucy home and they took their goodbyes. The pink-haired guy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, but from Sting position, it looked just like a kiss. He was now full with anger.

When Dragneel left, the blonde girl waited to see him disapearing and then got more relaxed.

- You can get out of there now., she said enough loud for the boy hid in the shadows to hear.

- How did you know I was there?, Sting asked getting out of the shadows.

- You've been following us all day long. Natsu may be dense, but I am not., Lucy continued turned to him. There was no answer from him so she kept on talking., Why did you follow us? You know, stalking is a bit weird.

- And so is you accepting my invitation and a few hours later kissing flame-head..., Sting cut her off.

- Kissing him? wait a min..., Lucy started explaining but once again she's been cut off by the blond guy in front of her.

- I don't want any explanations. You like him, he likes you. I got it. Have a good night, Lucy., Sting whispered as he got very close to her, leaned in and placed a very gentle and sweet kiss on her cheek, very close to her lips. After that he left.

Lucy's heart was beating very fast. The feeling that his goodnight kiss left on her cheek and inside her was very hard to describe. She felt like fireworks were exploding inside her.

The next day, in the campus, Natsu was playing rugby with Gray. The pink-haired man jumped to catch the ball, but he almost fell on Lucy who was behind him. ALMOST because Sting ran as fast as he could and jumped in Natsu, both of them falling on the ground. Sting and Natsu started arguing and fighting leaving Lucy speechless.

Eucliffe kept finding a mistake in everything that Natsu was doing and Lucy noticed this. It was getting her pissed off so after 4 days with Dragneel and Sting on her head, she cose to have a relaxing day. The girl went to the spa since the next day it was the wedding day and she had to look incredible.

Late at night, when she was on her way home, some guys bumped in her and tried to robe her. Her heart was pumping very fast and right at the moment when a guy caught her wrists and the others were getting closer to her, a blonde flash and a black one made their apparition kicking out 2 guys.

When she widened her eyes a little more, Lucy noticed that it was Sting and Rogue. On Eucliffe's lips was the same proud smirk as always. "tsk, guys, you make my suit dirty." the blonde boy said smacking the others guys asses. In side of her, Heartfilia was glad to see them, but for an unkown reason, her anger was surparsing the happiness, so she started shouting:

- You weird and pervert stalker! Could you only go to the hell? I have had enough of you and of your crap! I got it! You like me! But leave me the hell alone! I have the right to be happy with anyone I want without you to get in this! Please... just leave me the hell alone..., Lucy shouted from her lungs. She left a shocked Sting and a worried Rogue behind as she made her way towards her house.

**Sting's POV**

It's been about a week since I asked Lucy to be my partner. The wedding starts in an hour and Lucy didn't text me not even by now her adress. I mean yeah, last night's event was a pretty shocking one, but she could tell me if she doesn't want to come with me. I am getting more nervous by every minute that passes.

Rogue starts yelling and I still can't find my shoes. I looked for them everywhere: under my bed, in the bathroom, in my wardrobe, under Rogue's bed, eerywhere in the room! No trace of them.

My black haired friend and soon brother-in-law opens the door and stands there with his hand on the door's knob. Bad choice because right at that moment a pillow flies to his face.

- What the hell? Where are my shoes?, I ask as I keep looking for them.

- You are wearing them, dumbass..., Rogue frowns rubbing his face. My eyes fall on my feets and I notice that I was already wearing them. I facepalm myself then take my coat, the present for dad and lady Skiadrum and then we both leave.

Rogue and I get to the party as soon as we can. I practically jumped from the limousine and hurried inside of the hall, the place where the party is going to take place. My eyes run around the crowd and I notice a lot of friends of dad's and businessmen but my father and lady Skiadrum were nowhere.

My red-eyed best friend gets closer to me and tells me that our parents didn't got there yet and that Makarov-san kept 2 seats for us at their table. I nod in agreement and then I hear my academy mates whispering and frowning. Curious of the source of their distraction, I turn to see it and my mouth forms a little "o" as I feel my eyes widening. The doors were wide opened and inside came Lucy having her blonde hair falling in waves on her shoulders. She is wearing a white dress with a grey belt around her upper abdomen. The dress is hugging her curves and stops a little above her knees. Lucy seemed a taller so my eyes fall on her legs (and what an incredible view *-*) and then her feets. A pair of white high heels with a grey flower on each shoe is completing her perfect appearance.

Suddenly I feel my jaw being pushed by a hand so I turn my gaze and meet Rogue's. He smirks a bit at me and then makes a sign meaning to follow him. We get out of the big crowd and I notice that dad and lady Skiadrum are talking with Makarov-san. As we make a couple more steps, Rogue's mother sees us.

- Rogue, Sting, what a pleasure to see you, boys., she says with warm in her voice.

- Lady Skiadrum, the pleasure is all mine. You look more beautiful than ever., I continue leaning in to kiss her hand.

- Sting, I see that you adopted a man's appearance. It seems that the time spent with Rogue starts giving results., dad stated with a cold voice as his eyes scan me. I see my best friend and father starting talking about something but I turn around and make my way towards the buffet with Skiadrum.

**Rogue's POV**

Weisslogia-san pulls me in a corner and smiles at me. I don't know what this smile means but I have a feeling that soon I will find out. My father-in-law looks around and notices his son and my mother talking next to the buffet. His hazel eyes get suddenly softer and warmer.

- Thank you, Rogue., his voice reaches my ears.

- What for, sir?, I ask being confused and having no idea what he is talking about.

- Turning my son slowly in to a man that I can be proud of. And please, call me "father" or "dad"., he states with pride.

- Oh, but sir, his appeareance and new attitude is not because of me, but of a girl's., I explain trying to make him understand.

- And who is this girl?, the man now turns to face me.

- Lucy Heartfilia... she is one of the girls from the academy., Weisslogia nods in understandment, then he opens his eyes a little wider.

- Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress of Heartfilia Enterprises?, at this question I get a little shocked and turn my face towards Sting who is now talking with mom while looking at Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

I didn't text Sting on purpose. "Give them a little and make them want more.", that's what mom always says. When I walk in the hall, my eyes first landed on him. His expresion was so cute that it made me smile and then Natsu appeared behind me and Sting disappeared.

Now I am standing at about 5 meters from Sting who is talking with madame Skiadrum. She and mr. Weisslogia are very good friends with my parents. He is smiling at ms. Cheney and having fun while Natsu is pissing me off with his strange dance schemes. I decide to make a move so I am going closer to him.

The idiotic Natsu slips and pushes me. I end up being caught by 2 strong arms before to fall. When I raise my eyes, I meet 2 blue-ocean eyes and a small smirk, both belonging to no other than Sting Eucliffe. I notice his lips parting and a whisper coming out. "It seems I caught you again, huh?" he whispers softly and then helps me to get up.

Skiadrum-san sees me and we start a conversation, that is soon enjoyed by Weisslogia-san and Rogue. I make a small reverence and straight my back. The change of glares between Sting and his father is a bit scary and I want to get back, but then I feel a strong and well defined body behind me. When I turn, Sting is right behind next to me with the same glare in his eyes. Wanting to difuse the atmosphere, I run my fingers slowly on his hand until I slip them between his fingers and I lock our fingers. Then I pull him on the dance floor.

- You haven't text me., Sting states with a pretty cold voice.

- I know, but you have good tastes in choosing the colours for the suits., I continue looking at his suit that is matched with my dress.

- You came with Natsu, huh?, he changed the topic trying to seem careless.

- Are you jealous?, my question comes as soon as he finishes his.

- I just thought that you would come with me...and I didn't feel too great seeing that you come with him.

- Well he didn't follow me the last week and didn't pissed me off that bad..., I try to explain.

- And then, why are you dancing with me when he is only 1meter away and is looking at us that way?, his question catches me off guard.

- I...I..., before I can answer, a bell rings meaning that the wedding ceremony starts.

Everyone goes to their places and I keep my eyes on Sting who is next to his father. His question really caught me off guard and I am still thinking about an answer, but I can't find one, no matter how hard I try.

Weisslogia-san and Skiadrum-san say their yes, mr. Eucliffe's speech makes everyone's eyes to get wet and at the end of it, everybody's applausing. The 4 members of the Eucliffe-Cheney family walk towards their table and everyone sits down having their eyes on the new united family. Skiadrum-san tells how happy she is to be finally Weisslogia-san's wife and that she will try her best to be a good mother for Sting.

At the end of her speech and Rogue's, I notice Sting standing up and coughing a couple times. His eyes run around the room pretty scared but then he tries to calm him-self down and starts talking.

_" Hello everyone. I thank you for your presence here, at the wedding of my father, Weisslogia Eucliffe, and my step-mother, Skiadrum Eucliffe. Well, I would like to start by thanking lady Skiadrum for being a very good mother to me. I never knew what mother love is like until I met her. I am happy that she appeared in my father's life and mine and took care of us as only a woman knows how. _  
_ My father is someone who goes after what he wants and lady Skiadrum Cheney was no exception. A typical Eucliffe man fashion, his pursuit was direct and at times, not exactly subtle. One thing I've learned through my father's courtship of Skiadrum is the importance of perseverance, that in the face of true love you don't just give up - even if the object of your affection is begging you to." _he says this last sentence looking me in the eyes. I feel shivers going up and down on my spine. Natsu puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me out of my trance. When I turn my eyes back to Sting, I notice that he already finished his speech and raises his glass looking at me.

**Normal POV**

Everyone is applausing after young Eucliffe's speech. He leaves his table and makes his way towards Lucy. As Sting gets in front of her, the guy offers her his hand and asks with a warm smile " Shall I have a dance, miss Heartfilia?".

On the dance floor, Sting is holding Lucy's small and fragile hand in his big and warm one. His eyes don't leave hers not even for a second. The silence between them is killing the young girl so she starts the conversation first.

- Very nice and romantic speech. Who would think Sting Eucliffe can be romantic?, she chuckles and his hand that was placed on her waist pulls her closer to him.

- Thank you for the compliment. And I am romantic only with who deserves., the blond man explains.

- And do I deserve?, Lucy changes her expression to a serious one and catches Sting a little off guard. His face is getting closer to her as his eyes fall on her lips and then run back to her eyes. Her hand slips from his and goes up to his shoulder and then to his chin.

Sting is only a inch away from her and she doesn't seem to mind. Lucy closes her eyes and runs the tips of her fingers on his cheeks and chin then moves closer to him. Eucliffe closes his eyes too and touches her lips very slowly and softly with his. Their small kiss sends shivers all over their bodies. Sting backs off smiling at their little innocent kiss. The kiss left a warm and wide smile on Lucy's lips too.


End file.
